1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of streaming media using Internet Protocol (IP). More specifically, the present invention is related to monitoring and/or enhancing the quality of IP streaming media as seen by an end user.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Streaming Video-over-IP is a technology which allows the end user to watch video content over an IP network. Examples of Video-over-IP include Video on Demand (VoD), and IPTV (Internet Protocol Television). As shown in FIG. 1A, a Video-over-IP network may include a service provider network 134 including one or more remote video servers 1, a core network (e.g., Internet) 3, and a local hub/edge switch 5, such as a CATV hub or DSLAM. This network 134 is then coupled to customer premises equipment (CPE) such as a set top box (STB) 7 and television 9 (often including various other home networking equipment), via a Network Interface Device (NID) typically located at a consumer's home. In addition to delivering streaming media to the consumer's home, the Video-over-IP technology allows the consumer to control the stream through the STB, enabling features such as channel changes (by selecting the particular stream(s) to be delivered), fast forward, pause, and rewind.
A disadvantage of conventional streaming media is that the quality of the IP stream may be degraded as it travels over the network before arriving at the end point (e.g., a consumer's television 9). Service providers may place monitors at various points along the network 134 to measure the Quality Of Service (QOS) of the streams. In this manner, service providers can relatively easily measure QOS at points between server 1 and local hub 5 to isolate network problems occurring therein. However, the QOS of ultimate concern is that experienced by the consumer at the video destination or end point, such as the consumer's television 9.
When responding to a customer complaint of poor video quality, a service provider may initially check network 134 for QOS issues. In the event an acceptable QOS is detected at hub 5, service providers generally have no choice but to send a service technician to the consumer's premises to attempt to isolate the problem within the CPE. As many QOS problems are transient, a service technician may be required to make repeated visits to a consumer's home, at various times of day, in order to locate and properly diagnose the problem(s). It has been estimated that in many instances, the total cost to a service provider of sending a service technician to a consumer's home is at least $1,000.00 per visit. The service provider's inability to remotely monitor the quality of service from outside the consumer's home thus tends to be responsible for relatively high customer service costs.
Therefore, a need exists for a relatively low cost system and method which would allow one to remotely monitor the QOS of streaming media within a user's customer premises equipment.